The present invention relates to a closed-type transmission compressor, more particularly, to a lubricant structure in a closed-type transmission compressor which provide enough lubricating oil to a part which requires lubricating oil (hereinafter referred as the lubricating part).
A conventional closed-type transmission compressor includes, as shown in FIG. 1, an upper shell 1 having a compressing unit and a lower shell 2 having a transmission unit, in which the transmission device part includes a stator 4 attached to a frame 3 by using bolts for providing magnetic power, a rotor 5 rotating by the magnetic power of the stator 4, and a crankshaft 6 rotating by rotation of the rotor 5. The compressing unit includes a slider 7 changing the rotatory movement of the crankshaft 6 into linear movement, a piston 8 attached to the slider 7 and reciprocating in a cylinder 9, a head cover 10 covering the cylinder 9, an inlet valve 11 between head 10 and the head cover 10 which permits intake of a refrigerant gas, an outlet valve 12 between the head 10 and the head cover 13 which permits exhaust of the refrigerant gas, and a propeller 14 dispersing oil 15 in the lower shell 2 into the crankshaft 6.
By applying electricity to the compressor, the rotor 5 is rotated by an induced current occurring between the stator 4 and rotor 5, therefore the crankshaft 6 attached to the rotor 5 is rotated. The rotatory movement of the crankshaft 6 is changed into linear movement by the slider 7, whereby the piston 8 reciprocates in the cylinder 9.
On the other hand, propeller 14 provided on a lower side of the crankshaft 6 sucks oil 15 into the crankshaft 6, and the oil 15 is also dispersed in the upper shell 2, especially on the piston 8 and cylinder 9.
In the prior art, however, when a compressor, such as a variable speed compressor, is driven in low speed, it is impossible to provide sufficient lubricating oil to the lubricating part because the rotating force of the crankshaft decreases at low speed.